Rabbit
by Kenzeira
Summary: Siapa kelinci di antara mereka?


Hypnosis Mic © KING RECORD, IDEA FACTORY dan Otomate. Fanfiksi hiburan untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri hehe. Setting anggap saja sebelum Doppo bergabung ke divisi Shinjuku dan dia adalah pegawai kantoran biasa.

* * *

 **RABBIT**

* * *

Dunia yang menyenangkan dan hangat ada dalam imajinasi.

Hanya dalam imajinasi, batinnya menegaskan, khususnya imajinasi bocah-bocah tolol ingusan yang masih meminta perlindungan Papa Mama—atau seseorang yang teramat sangat naif. Bagi Juuto, dunia ialah tempat perkelahian; antara merundung dan dirundung, membunuh atau dibunuh, memanfaatkan atau dimanfaatkan, tempat manusia-manusia saling membodohi dan dibodohi. Lantas mereka berkelahi untuk membela diri, atau … tidak membela siapa pun—berkelahi untuk membunuh waktu, seperti yang sering dilakukan Samatoki. Keluar masuk ruang interogasi, keluar masuk sel tahanan, keluar masuk mengandalkannya— _memanfaatkannya_?

Juuto menyalakan sebatang rokok. Ia agak lelah dan merasa kesal.

Banyak orang-orang goblok yang meremehkannya, yang menganggap ia cuma cari muka hanya karena statusnya sebagai polisi. Cari muka untuk apa dan siapa? Mereka hanya tahu bagaimana bicara tanpa tahu bagaimana berpikir. Otak cuma dijadikan pajangan. Kalau sudah begitu, yang muncul di kepalanya hanya satu; merencanakan penghancuran perlahan hingga sampah-sampah itu membusuk di dalam sel tahanan. Juuto bisa melakukan apa pun, termasuk memenjarakan orang suci dan membebaskan setan (dalam kasus ini, tentu saja Samatoki). Ia tidak keberatan mengotori tangannya sendiri demi pembalasan dendam.

Suatu hari, Samatoki pernah mengatakan kejujuran. Katanya, ia tidak ada cocok-cocoknya jadi polisi. Untuk apa ia jadi polisi—menertibkan kericuhan, ataukah justru menambah kericuhan biar semakin pedas dan nikmat? Menyaksikan orang-orang berkelahi, saling membunuh, saling menyikut, ia merasa terhibur. Lantas ia akan datang bagaikan Tuhan yang siap menjatuhkan hukuman. Heh.

"Aku tahu kau bisa membebaskanku, Juuto-kun. Aku bisa bayar kau berapapun." Seorang tahanan menggodanya. Ia sudah biasa.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada uangmu."

"Atau kau lebih tertarik pada penisku?"

Juuto melirik, matanya berkilat. "Sangat menyenangkan membayangkan penismu kupotong dan kugoreng, bersama cacing-cacing."

Ia lanjut melangkahkan kaki di antara koridor sel, memeriksa satu demi satu. Betapa banyak tahanan yang dendam padanya; di antara mereka ada yang memalingkan muka, lebih parah meludah. Ia tidak peduli. Ia lanjut menelusuri, melihat ada seorang tahanan baru—bukan tahanan resmi, tetapi masih proses. Ia langsung tertarik. Tampaknya seseorang telah menginterogasi pria ini selama ia sibuk dengan kawan-kawannya di MTC.

"Hei, apa yang membuatmu dikurung di sini?"

Pria itu belum menjawab, tetapi bibirnya bergerak-gerak, seperti mengutuk. Rambutnya merah berantakan, menghalangi sepasang mata. Mengenakan kemeja bergaris-garis dan jas khas pekerja kantoran. Menurut catatan, pria tersebut baru ditahan selama sepuluh jam.

"Hah … kenapa aku harus melakukannya … kenapa aku tidak diam saja … kenapa aku bodoh sekali." Dia masih merutuk, tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Juuto maupun menyadari kehadirannya.

Juuto berdiskusi dengan seorang sipir untuk mengeluarkan pria itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke ruang interogasi. Ia masuk lebih dulu setelah meminta berkas terbaru mengenai si pria berambut merah tersebut, menunggu dan membaca seraya duduk menyilangkan kaki lalu menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang menghalangi separuh mata dengan jari-jemari. Matanya menelisik identitas. Kannonzaka Doppo. 29 tahun. Dicurigai mengonsumsi obat-obatan. Lima menit berselang, pria itu akhirnya muncul diantar sipir. Kedua tangannya masih diborgol.

"Doppo-kun?"

Pria itu, yang wajahnya terlihat lelah, duduk pasrah berhadapan dengan Juuto. Hanya ada meja yang menghalangi mereka. Doppo menunduk memandangi sepatunya sendiri. Juuto menelaah berkas sekali lagi. Rupanya Doppo diinterogasi oleh bawahan Juuto yang tidak berguna itu. Sok sekali. Ia menarik asbak, mematikan rokoknya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau dituduh mengonsumsi obat-obatan sementara sebenarnya kau hanya lelah bekerja—dan membuat mukamu seperti pecandu?"

Doppo berjengit. "Kau … sudah tahu?"

"Anggap aku Tuhan." Juuto membalik berkas, membaca alasan lain. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bisa sampai di sini?"

Doppo memainkan jari-jemarinya, terlihat gelisah. "Aku … aku tak sengaja mencekik teman sekantorku."

"Tak sengaja?"

Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar alasan semacam 'tak sengaja'; tak sengaja membunuh, niat hati ingin menjahili eh ternyata dia mati sungguhan. Tapi Juuto ingin tahu kenapa pria di hadapannya ini bisa 'tak sengaja' mencekik teman sekantornya sendiri.

"Dia … dia menghapus berkas pekerjaanku."

"Hanya itu? Kau pasti menyimpan pekerjaanmu di flashdisk, kan."

"Dia … menghapusnya juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak suka padaku."

Juuto menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. "Oke, sekarang, jelaskan kenapa dia tidak suka padamu."

Doppo memandanginya takut-takut. "Aku … aku tidak tahu. Tampaknya tidak pernah ada yang suka padaku … aku … aku tidak berguna. Aku selalu menyusahkan banyak orang. Bosku tak pernah berhenti marah-marah. Dia selalu menyalahkanku atas kelalaian orang lain. Gajiku dipotong. Aku … aku bekerja melewati batas. Aku sangat lelah dan si brengsek itu menghapus berkas pekerjaanku yang telah kukerjakan seminggu penuh tanpa istirahat. Aku mencekiknya … aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak berniat mencekiknya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan diberhentikan karena lalai … apakah aku lalai?! Dia … dia yang menghapus pekerjaanku! Tapi tidak ada yang percaya. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna."

Juuto mendengarkan tanpa berkedip. Pria ini … sekalinya bicara, dia merutuk tidak tahu kapan berhenti. Tipe yang menyalahkan diri sendiri meskipun yang salah jelas adalah orang lain. Juuto memperlihatkan berkas laporannya pada Doppo. "Lihat, kau ditahan sampai besok pagi. Kalau kau tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa, masa tahananmu akan ditambah dan kau bisa benar-benar kehilangan pekerjaanmu."

"Aku bisa mati … aku akan mati kelaparan … kenapa aku—"

Juuto memukul meja sampai Doppo terlonjak kaget. Juuto berdeham. "Jadi, kau sudah dites urin?"

Doppo mengangguk.

"Hasilnya mungkin keluar sebentar lagi. Aku akan menelepon bawahanku. Aku percaya kau bukan pecandu, walau wajahmu seperti pecandu."

Ia menaruh berkas laporan mengenai Doppo, lalu memutuskan untuk memandanginya lurus-lurus. Doppo tampak tak nyaman dipandangi begitu. Juuto membayangkan kejadian sebenarnya; pada suatu sore, Doppo 'tak sengaja' mencekik teman kantornya, kemudian dia dilaporkan ke polisi dan dianggap mengonsumsi obat-obatan sampai dia hilang kendali seperti itu. Doppo menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja, dia pulang hanya untuk tidur—kadang tidak pulang sama sekali. Meja kantornya sudah digeledah dan tak ada tanda-tanda narkotika.

"K-Kenapa kau percaya padaku?"

Juuto memicing. "Kau lebih suka kalau aku tidak percaya padamu?"

Doppo menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Kupikir … kau polisi yang licik … seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang."

"Kau percaya apa yang dikatakan orang-orang?"

"Eh, ah, ti-tidak juga…"

Juuto tertawa. "Tapi mereka mengatakan kebenaran."

Doppo bisu.

"Aku memang licik, manipulatif… tapi tidak selalu."

Juuto menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Hei, Doppo-kun, menurutmu dunia ini bagaimana?"

Doppo terlihat bingung. Tak lama mukanya kembali murung. "Aku tidak tahu … bagiku … dunia ini adalah tempat yang buruk untuk hidup. Atau aku yang sebenarnya buruk untuk dunia? Aku.…"

Juuto mengulas senyum tipis. Ia memanggil sipir, meminta kunci borgol. Sipir tersebut memprotes tatkala ia membuka kunci borgol pada sebelah tangan Doppo, lalu memasangkan borgol yang satu lagi ke tangannya sendiri.

"Dia sangat menggemaskan dan aku ingin tidur dengannya," kata Juuto enteng.

"Tapi dia bisa mencekik Anda, Iruma-san."

"Apa kau akan mencekikku, Doppo-kun?"

Doppo menggeleng.

"Lihat, dia menggeleng. Dia tidak akan mencekikku kalau tidak punya alasan. Dan dia tidak mungkin lepas dengan mudah."

Juuto melangkah keluar dari ruang interogasi, diekori Doppo. Ia membawa Doppo masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil dinyalakan, lalu melaju meninggalkan sel tahanan, meluncur menuju perkotaan.

"Apakah … apakah kita akan ke hotel?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat Juuto terbahak. "Tidak, kita akan pergi ke Shinjuku."

"E-eh…"

"Kau butuh dokter, Doppo-kun. Aku mengenal seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkanmu dengan hipnosis."

"Aku tidak sakit…"

"Tapi isi kepalamu bermasalah."

"Aku masih waras…"

"Aku tidak bilang kau sinting."

Doppo pasrah. "O-oke."

"Setelah itu … kita bisa pergi ke hotel."

Air muka Doppo semakin suram dan Juuto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri begitu, Doppo-kun. Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Kau membuatku terhibur dan aku ingin hiburan yang lebih."

.

* * *

.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang bagus, eh." Samatoki berkomentar.

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat menarik. Dia seperti kelinci yang siap dimakan kapan saja."

"Kupikir kau adalah kelinci?" Riou bingung.

Samatoki memandang heran. "Aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama, tapi, Juuto, ular lebih cocok untukmu daripada kelinci. Kau licik dan membelit."

"Hahaha."

.

.

* * *

10:19 PM – July 28, 2018


End file.
